onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaira Shirochi
Kaira Shirochi, also known as "Six-Blade Brahma" (Rokuken Bonten'ou no Kaira) She is a nakama and first mate of The Taika Pirates. History Past Story Nothing much about her childhood but being saved from an attacked island in North Blue. Kaira was a young village girl living in a scarce island when suddenly they became attacked by marines. The village was suspected to be co-operating and hiding pirates; nevertheless, prejudice made it worse. Kaira was caught in sight and was about to get arrested until someone saved her. They both fled to another island, which homed a variety of natural disasters, to hid into before close is clear. He revealed himself as Korikatu and appeared to be over eighty. The new unknown island was too naturally hostile containing ravenous animals, tornadoes, floods, typhoons and earthquakes; so Korikatu decided to teach Kaira to withstand danger. Kaira then learned martial arts, athleticness and special ablitilies. She kept training for ten years until Korikatu reached his last days. She then learns that he's a former Cipher Pol Nine member and brought her their secret arts, Rokushiki. He also possessed his six personal blades, the Rokugenken, is now passed on to her. He left the CP9 fifty-two years ago because of him realizing that the government has some sort of conspiracy and nothing good coming out of them. Lastly, Kaira learns that Korikatu is her great-uncle and gave her his surname, Shirochi. Her lifelong target has now been the World Government. Kaira understood that she cannot go right up to the elites so she must climb on her stepping stones first. She usually joined assassin groups, infiltrating minor marine bases to kill-off their leaders and disband their garrisons. She never gets blamed at because the bounty goes to the group leaders that commands them. Unfortunately, from all the assassin groups she's been at had never succeeded their missions and were killed instead, leaving her behind. She may had survived through all those failed missions for four years, it doesn't mean she'll keep it at that level so Kaira makes her next step. Many islands didn't have the worth for Kaira and she had a difficult time, which spent her next four years. She later then arrives to another island called Daisy Bay Island. A large and prosperous city settles there for a new job she can apply to. She possessed the skills to be a covert operative officer under their agency, where she meets Darcy Taika, her new leader. Kaira didn't object her motives and becoming a pirate; however, she still doesn't know her real goals. Before she knew it, Darcy formed the Taika Pirates with her ship, The Taika Explorer and Kaira became her first mate. The Taika Pirates As soon as they left Daisy Bay Island, Darcy and Kaira found themselves intercepting a large fleet of Marine Battleships. All of the enemy ships looked as if they're prepared to fight, so they completely surrounded the Taika Explorer. Kaira was doubted and afraid; however, Darcy was eager to dive in to battle. She suggested Darcy to surrender until Darcy replied, "...this is nothing." With Darcy's gun and blade, she shot with a special technique and destroyed one Battleship with one shot. The other ships fired at the Explorer and gained minor damage due to the absence in the helm. Kaira kept protesting at her captain; however, Darcy reoccupied the helm and evaded the enemy's next volley. They approached to one battleship, which they didn't had the time to escape, and boarded. The captain went all out while the first mate defended the ship. Kaira didn't like the situation but went all out through instincts due to their oath for the World Government. After a few hours, the two somewhat defeated the whole fleet. Leaving behind the debris, they continued on as pirates. Appearance She appears to have dark tan skin, cotton white shoulder-length hair and sky-blue eyes. Her slim but fit body has a steady height, generally supported by her two strong and long legs. Her face should give a resemblance to an Indian/Japanese mix, giving her a oval head and pronounced but rounded features. She wears black armguards, black tights and a black headband with a plate. She has a white felt jacket over her tights and white casts of bandages over her two feet, shaped like socks. Her six blades packed on her back, two blades appearing upwards and four appearing downwards and her belt consists of other tools. Personality Kaira is perceptive, reserved and Levelheaded. She's always the nakama who moderates the captain's actions; only by chance or exceptions. She usually gets upset or disturbed if someone treats her with antics or absurdity. Kaira cannot either handle eccentric individuals, so she either disciplines them or avoids them. Her health-conscious habits supports her physique, usually preaches those values towards others. She may act strict but deep inside, she's more lenient than expected. She enjoys silence and peace with causes her to meditate, and finding special scenic locations. Also, she likes vegetables, sashimi and stuff that goes with ice. Relationships *tba* Weapons Rokugenken - (Six Silver Swords) Featherweight blades as tough as claymores. In the quantity of six blades, all of them are wakizashi with 1.5 feet long and 3 millimeters thick. When you look at the blades, they give off a blueish, silvery and cobalt shine. Kaira only holds a blade in each hand and the rest of the four blades sheathed. Conclusively, no-one knows it's true alloy. Abilities Rokushiki Kaira knows the Rokushiki techniques even though she was never a part of CP9. Due to some of her limits, She created some of her own moves regarding Rokushiki to fit her preferences. *'Kami-e: Katsueda (Paper Drawing: Split Limbs)' Splits to different pose in the same location when she bends. Looks like a Siamese twins if she bends her torso. This also allows her to have more limbs. An illusion that gives her more arms coming out of the same shoulder. This is her highly distinguished move that gave her the nickname, "Six-bladed Brahma" *'Geppou (Moon Step)' Kaira has no variation to this move; however, Kaira can only perform one or twice of this move after jumping. *'Rankyaku: Unpitsu (Storm Leg: Brush Stroke)' Kaira cannot make her Storm Leg moves as projectiles but they're more lethal at close range. She can make cutting paths so constant, she doesn't look like she's performing them. Paths of the Rankyaku sticks to her leg continuously. :Shuru Unpitsu (Surreal Brush Strokes) Kaira creates five rings of Rankyaku around her. Able to damage anything and anyone around her. :Yakujo Unpitsu (Graphic Brush Strokes) Kaira makes a cutting design on her leg, giving it a wider range of damage. *'Shigan (Finger Gun) '''Kaira can perform this move but not as strong as a normal Shigan. Only as strong as a poking staff. :'Tougan (Toe Gun)' Much like Shigan, except that this move is her strong version. Strong as a bullet. :'Jihikarei (Merciful Beauty)' Much like Fukuro's Jugon but Kaira uses powerful kicks Tougan style. *'Asakage (Morning Shadow)' She may perform Soru but she can also make illusions as well. While using Soru, she makes images of herself through the paths she makes and makes clones of herself, acting on their own will. Unfortunately, Kaira takes away the function to avoid attacks. *'Tekkai: Kawasu (Iron Mass: Parry)' Kaira can only perform Tekkai on her arms and legs, not on her head or torso. Luckily, she can still move but can only use her technique for redirecting away melee attacks and pushing away blocking enemies so Kaira has the chance to attack. Techniques Moves involving Kaira's Rokugenken blades, the first list are for interacting the blades together: *'Iwakyoho (Stone Stride):' Kaira grinds her blades together. It makes a disturbing hum to cause everyone's hands to drop their weapons and cannot use their arms for a very short while. This also suppresses Kaira to use her arms too. *'Biridageki (Static Shock):' Kaira rubs her blades together by their flat sides, friction is created and a static charge is created. She can use this charge in two ways. One is by slicing the opponent by giving a shock. Another is attracting the enemy's steel weapon with a electromagnetic force and keeps them together for a while. That suppresses both Kaira and the enemy's weapons. *'Kiremoku (Silent Slices):' This move requires an opponent, object or surface to be sliced by Kaira's blades. Kaira bangs her blades together to make certain sounds, if she completes her six-noted tones, the locations where she sliced explodes. She can only make her slices explode only once. *'Muikadosei (Sixth Saturn):' A powerful and rare to use move for the Rokugenken techniques. Kaira has to rub the blunt sides of the blades to give a low hum. Afterward, she has to make a cut on her limbs, applying some blood to her blade and drops them to the ground for another tune. These tunes causes Kaira to multiplies her Douriki levels, which causes her strength, toughness and speed to boost temporarily. If all six blades were used, her levels goes up to 6900 and the effect lasts six-fold. However, the blades she used cannot be for battle. These moves includes Rokushiki techniques: *'Geninjiki (Silver Typewriter):' A rokugenken move involving Katsueda. She multiplies her arms via illusion to make a rapid stabs at the opponent. * '''Onibi (Will-o'-the-Wisp):' A rokugenken move involving Soru. Kaira tosses all the six blades into the air (around the enemy), dashes across the enemy with attacks and juggles the blades towards the enemy as possible. *'Rokuhenki (Hexagon):' A rokugenken move involving Tekkai: Kawasu. Kaira makes a strike consisting six slices simultaneously. Sometimes shaped as a hexagon or a six-pointed star. Any block will be deflected away before this attack can be successful because of Kawasu but this move exposes Kaira's unprotected spots. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Taika Pirates Category:Humans Category:First Mates Category:Rokushiki users